Frimbella
Frimbella (Japanese: 傘のカゲ Kasakage) is a dual-typed Flying/Ground Powermon. It evolves into Claminodon via level-up while holding a Poison Barb. Biology Physiology Frimbella is a light blue lizard-like Pokemon with a cream-colored underside. Its most prominent feature is the frill around its neck, which is normally dark blue but can change into vivid shades of red, green, yellow, or even black and white depending on its feelings. It also has white spots on its head, belly, and limbs, and blue spikes running down its neck and tail. Its head is light blue, while its lower jaw is cream-colored, and its eyes are royal blue with cream-colored eye-shadow markings. It also has a long pink tongue which it can use to snatch up its prey. Gender Differences A female has white eye shadow. Special abilities Frimbella can scare off many enemies using its frill, which can change color to reflect its mood. This frill also catches the wind, along with its arm fins, allowing it to can glide up to 150 feet by riding on the air currents, as well as use Flying-type attacks such as Gust and Whirlwind. It is also very fast on the ground, and is capable of burrowing into the ground to hide from enemies, and its sharp claws allow it to run faster and also scratch at its foes. Its bite is powerful and poisonous too, and it can use Poison-type attacks such as Poison Sting. Habitat It primarily lives in deserts, although some specimens have been seen thriving in captivity as well. Diet Frimbella eat small Bug-type Pokemon such as Caterpie, although they have also been known to hunt other small Pokemon such as Ratatta. They are also partial to Figy Berries. In Iron & Copper The most famous Frimbella, and the first to appear in the series, is Zach, a talking specimen under the ownership of Andy Tempest. He has a similar role to Ash's Pikachu, in that he is never seen inside a Pokeball and always rides on Andy's shoulder or head. He is one of Andy's best battlers, and has had the most appearances of any Pokemon on Andy's team. Zach is notable among Frimbella in that he also has spiral-shaped blue markings on the spots on his body. Powerdex Entries Iron: "Frimbella lives in deserts, and is very fast on the ground. He possesses an umbrella-like frill around his neck that has two functions: first, when he feels threatened, he extends it to look bigger and intimidate his opponent; second, when the ground becomes too hot, he uses it to catch hot ascending currents of air and float with them until the sand becomes cool again, changing his direction with the membranes in his arms." Copper: "Frimbella lives in deserts, and is very fast on the ground. He possesses an umbrella-like frill around his neck that has two functions: first, when he feels threatened, he extends it to look bigger and intimidate his opponent; second, when the ground becomes too hot, he uses it to catch hot ascending currents of air and float with them until the sand becomes cool again, changing his direction with the membranes in his arms." Bronze: Game Data Base Stats !115 - 171 !230 - 335 |- style="background: rgb(245, 172, 120) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" | !99 - 172 !190 - 337 |- style="background: rgb(250, 224, 120) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" | !72 - 139 !140 - 273 |- style="background: rgb(157, 183, 245) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" | !63 - 120 !121 - 251 |- style="background: rgb(167, 219, 141) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" | !36 - 90 !67 - 185 |- style="background: rgb(250, 146, 178) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" | !81 - 150 !157 - 295 |- style="background: rgb(235, 214, 157) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" | colspan="3"| |- | colspan="3" style="background: rgb(235, 214, 157) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial; -moz-border-radius-bottomleft: 10px; -moz-border-radius-bottomright: 10px;"| *Minimum stats are calculated with 0 EVs, IVs of 0, and a hindering nature. *Maximum stats are calculated with 252 EVs, IVs of 31, and a helpful nature. |} Type effectiveness |- align="center" valign="top" | class="roundy" style="border: 1px solid rgb(146, 125, 68); background: rgb(235, 214, 157) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" width="20%"|'Weak to' | class="roundy" style="border: 1px solid rgb(146, 125, 68); background: rgb(235, 214, 157) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" width="20%"|'Resistant against' | class="roundy" style="border: 1px solid rgb(146, 125, 68); background: rgb(235, 214, 157) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" width="20%"|'Unaffected by' | class="roundy" style="border: 1px solid rgb(146, 125, 68); background: rgb(235, 214, 157) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;"|'Damaged normally by' |} Trivia *Although Frimbella are primarily native to the desert, the nest where Zach's egg was found in the flashback in Wings and Things in the middle of a snowy forest, in near-freezing temperatures. The fact that Zach survived contradict's Frimbella's 4x weakness to Ice-type moves, suggesting that the species may be more resistant to cold than actual lizards. Even so, it is highly unlikely that Zach could have survived, the temperature at the time would have killed a real-world lizard inside its egg. **However, the nest was structured more similarly to that of a crocodile than a lizard, being essentially a pile of vegetation. This, along with the fact that the egg had to be dug out of the pile, may explain how Zach survived the bitter cold, as the rotting foliage would have provided at least some form of insulation. Origin Frimbella appears to be based on the Australian Frill-necked Lizard, although its gliding abilities may also be based off the related Flying Dragon. 'Name origin' Frimbella is a portmanteau of "Frill" and "Umbrella," referring to the frill around its neck. Its Japanese name is a portmanteau of kasa, "umbrella," and tokage, "lizard." Category:Powermon Category:Ground Types Category:Flying Types Category:Reptilian Powermon Category:Desert Powermon